


Kneel

by rosecolouredspectrespecs



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom My Unit | Byleth, Byleth Eisner - Freeform, Fingering, Fire Emblem Three Houses - Freeform, Gender Neutral Byleth, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Idk why ao3 messed up my tags, NSFW, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Restraints, Smut, Yuri Leclerc - Freeform, fe3h - Freeform, fixed tags are, green byleth, happy birthday yuri, idk what else to tag it i just hope y'all like it, this is written so you could have byleth of any gender, time frame is after ch 10, top yuri leclerc, yurileth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/rosecolouredspectrespecs
Summary: Yuri is quite fond of a midnight rendezvous with the Professor down in the Abyss. Only this time, he has a little treat in store for them.Alt title: Yuri Fucks (thanks, friends)-----“Here,” Yuri procured a skeleton key from his pocket and unlocked the heavy wooden door. Inside the room were dimly lit by candles turned to puddles of wax in their trays and a bed, plush with many pillows and blankets. Just looking at it made Byleth want to curl up on it.“Go on, you can try it out. But I warn you, you may never want to leave it,” Yuri chuckled watching the professor trot over to stretch themselves out on the soft sheets. Byleth’s fingers stretched beyond the bars of the frame, fingertips tickled by something hanging on the iron. Silk. They sat up, taking the strands of fine, red silk into their hands.“Do you like them? I thought they were nice,” Yuri asked. The professor nodded. Yuri stepped over and sat on the bed next to them. “Care to…try them out with me?” Byleth’s eyebrows raised, cheeks flushing. Yuri tucked a strand of Byleth’s hair behind their ear, cupping their cheek for a lingering moment.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Kneel

The clocks chimed midnight faintly from the monastery clock tower far above the Abyss, but the stale air of the underground and its oddly warm glow from the lanterns made this place seem timeless. They were late, he thought to himself. It had been quite some time since he had suggested a midnight rendezvous with the professor, and he was always a man to keep his promises. The echo of boots on pavement was confirmation enough to Yuri. He didn’t even need to turn his head to acknowledge them.

“Running a bit late, friend. I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up,” Yuri pushed himself off the ledge to standing. The professor did not respond, only a sharp inhale, eyes fixated on him. Yuri chuckled. “I’m glad you decided to show. I was starting to get a bit lonely.” He held out his hand to Byleth, innocent enough. When Byleth did not reciprocate, Yuri turned his head and gave a small smirk. “C’mon, you know what you came here for. We are going somewhere else, of course.” The professor’s hand laced with his own, and Yuri took the lead. Byleth did not know the Abyss like Yuri did, though it’s hard to say if anyone knew it better than he did. So many twists, turns, alleys, secret passageways. It was no wonder about the types of people who lived down here. It was a sanctuary for those with unkind agendas. 

The lanterns were fewer and far between as Yuri led the professor. He must have felt Byleth’s instinctual tension. “You’re fine. I’d never let anything happen to you down here. They’d know better than to mess with me anyway.” Byleth nodded, giving Yuri’s hand an assuring squeeze. Even if Byleth wanted to know, there was no way to know where they were. Luckily, through it all, Yuri could be trusted. Byleth trusted Yuri with their life. If he had gone through all the trouble to lead them here, there must have been something interesting in store.

“Here,” Yuri procured a skeleton key from his pocket and unlocked the heavy wooden door. Inside the room were dimly lit by candles turned to puddles of wax in their trays and a bed, plush with many pillows and blankets. Just looking at it made Byleth want to curl up on it.

“Go on, you can try it out. But I warn you, you may never want to leave it,” Yuri chuckled watching the professor trot over to stretch themselves out on the soft sheets. Byleth’s fingers stretched beyond the bars of the frame, fingertips tickled by something hanging on the iron. Silk. They sat up, taking the strands of fine, red silk into their hands.

“Do you like them? I thought they were nice,” Yuri asked. The professor nodded. Yuri stepped over and sat on the bed next to them. “Care to…try them out with me?” Byleth’s eyebrows raised, cheeks flushing. Yuri tucked a strand of Byleth’s hair behind their ear, cupping their cheek for a lingering moment. It was then he pulled the professor into a kiss. A kiss that was immediately returned, first slowly, then with building passion. Byleth could taste the sweetness on Yuri’s lips. They took his bottom lip between their teeth for another taste, but it only egged him on more. Yuri pulled away for a moment, lilac eyes scanning over Byleth’s blushing face and lipstick smudged lips. “I’d say that color looks good on you, but we both know it looks best on me,” he chuckled, swiping a thumb over the corner of the professor’s mouth in a weak attempt to clean them up. A wasted effort, truly, for Byleth’s movements were fast pulling him back to their kiss in a quick breath.

In swift calculated movements, Yuri started to undress the professor. It proved a more difficult task than originally thought considering the strange and complicated attire they wore, but this difficult task was just a fun cog in the machine. Once stripped next to bare save for their undergarments, the professor dared to try to disrobe their counterpart, copping a quick feel of the tension building in the front of his trousers.

“You will in time, I’m sure,” Yuri pulled their hand away. “But now, my friend, I need something from you.” The silks. The professor didn’t particularly like the idea of being bound. It was a symbol of defeat. Of capture. To become hostage. Submissive. Ah, yes, submissive. There were few people in this world that Byleth would submit to, Yuri being one of them. The way he could command a room with a hushed tone, knowing he was respected and feared by a whole world that Byleth had only recently discovered. It was enough to bring them to their knees before him, wrists held behind their back, turned for them to be tied. Yuri laced the silks around Byleth’s wrists, placing kisses on the pressure points before tying gentle enough not to hurt but taught enough to truly restrain.

“My, my, you really are such a sight to behold,” he clicked his tongue, taking in the view. Byleth looked stunning with their body perched up on their heels. The red silks binding their wrists together was striking in comparison to their milky, ivory skin. Byleth’s green eyes peered up at Yuri through minty feathered bangs, waiting for the next command. They were normally the silent type, but now the silence was deafening. Yuri hummed, snaking a hand through the professors tousled locks. His thumb draping down to trace down their jaw line, stopped at their chin, holding there.

“Up,” Yuri was firm. Byleth shifted up from their heels to their knees. Yuri’s hand twisted, pressing his thumb against Byleth’s lower lip. Their lips parted in an instant, tongue now being pressed down. “Oh, you really are good at taking directions as well as you give them,” Yuri chuckled. Byleth’s lips closed around his finger giving a preemptive suck. A wicked smile played upon Yuri’s lips in response. Byleth rolled their tongue over his digit giving him a peek of the talents their mouth could perform. Yuri pulled his hand away, replacing his thumb with his first two digits to which the professor took eagerly back into their mouth. Yuri’s free hand curled behind Byleth’s neck as he peppered kisses down their neck and over their collarbone. Byleth’s breath caught in their throat at his touch, clearly hitting a more sensitive spot. Yuri took their tension as an invitation to nibble and suck along their clavicle, and he could feel that tension only tighten especially around his fingers still dancing alongside their tongue.

“Seems I’ve found a sensitive spot, hmm?” His tongue flicked over the dip between Byleth’s collarbone and neck before biting down. The Professor let out a small gasp around Yuri’s fingers as he sucked harder. Surely this would leave a mark, the first of many, and thankfully Byleth’s complicated outfit could cover them up. Though no one in the monastery would dare comment to the professor on anything so much as a love bite, with the exception of perhaps Sylvain, but the Professor would rather have their private moments behind closed doors stay as secretive as possible. 

However, Yuri made no such effort to keep the marks discreet, nibbling and sucking along Byleth’s neck and chest. His hand traced carefully down their body from around their neck to across their chest and toned abdomen. His tongue playfully flicked over Byleth’s nipple. Another audible gasp escaped their lips and Yuri reveled in it. He took a moment to tease over these delicate spots leaving the professor breathless. How was it that such a strong, stoic former mercenary could be falling absolutely apart by just these mere touches? He had barely even been getting started, and yet he could already tell the effect he had on them judging by the wet spot growing along the professor’s undergarments. Yuri let his hand travel farther south, ghosting over the damp spot between the professor’s legs, his kisses following. He looked up at the professor, their neck straining down to watch him, eyebrows knit together in a silent plea, lips still wrapped around his manicured fingers hoping that he would use those fingers inside of them. Which was precisely what Yuri had in mind. He pulled his digits away using his opposite hand and dry fingers to pull Byleth’s garments down their legs and off to the side, now fully exposing themselves to him, and Goddess, they were beautiful. He helped them lay down on their back and propped up on the pillows. 

He moved to kneel below, spreading Byleth’s legs further open and to kiss and bruise them along the innermost parts of their thighs. Byleth fought back a sound deep in their throat, air sucked in tightly through their nose and back out, lips pursed and eyes shut. Yuri’s slick fingers found their way to Byleth’s opening and slowly dipped in, his mouth already ravishing their most delicate parts in the meantime. Byleth dared to elicit an actual moan. Yuri chucked against them, tongue and mouth working Byleth to new peaks and fingers filling and twisting them. He worked in a second finger. Yuri wanted to make them feel good. He was sure the professor was straining against the silks. And how Byleth wanted to grab fistfuls of lavender hair, pulling Yuri closer to them. Shocks of pleasure ran through Byleth’s body with no outlet other than to dig their own fingernails into the palms of their hands, digging crescents into the skin. They were almost embarrassed to the way their body was reacting to his touch, his movement and ministrations. Byleth was no stranger to pleasure, perhaps quite the opposite. Byleth knew their body well, but just in the way that Yuri could invoke such a deep, primal sensation within them like this, it was something just short of magical.

“You’re doing so well, my little minx,” Yuri purred, pushing himself up to kiss Byleth on the mouth so they could taste themselves on his tongue. Another moan ripped through Byleth’s throat into their kiss, which only invited Yuri to add yet another finger. Byleth’s hips involuntarily bucked into his hand, wanting him to move, faster, slower, it didn’t matter. They just needed him, needed his touch. Yuri broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting the two of them. He scanned Byleth’s flushed face. The blush that dusted across their cheeks and nose was a stark contrast to the soft minty green of their hair. Their bangs slick to their forehead with sweat, pupils blown wide with desire, lips parted with soft pants. They were truly the work of the Goddess. He caught himself staring for too long, heart rate interrupted when he noticed Byleth’s unnerving stare unfailing to break from his gaze. Yuri swallowed and before he could allow himself to be distracted by the professor’s beauty; he was kissing them again. Byleth could taste the remnants of Yuri’s lip gloss in their kiss and they suckled har don his lower lip. The heat pooling in between their legs grew evermore insatiable. They were close. Yuri just knew all the right spots to curl his fingers into to bring them to the brink. How Byleth wished to touch him, the need growing ever so much more urgent. These silks were nothing compared to their strength. Byleth channeled all of their energy to rip the silks from their wrists, to finally get their hands on him. But, nothing. These binds would not break. Yuri smirked into their kiss before pulling away.

“You see, I know of your strength, friend. I know any normal binds could prove no match for it. That’s why I had these made with magic. Can’t find stuff like this up with the surface dwellers, I’ll tell you that. We keep the more dangerous stuff down here with me. Though, if I could hear you beg for me, I might just untie them for you. What do you say?” His fingers slipped out of them as the smugness in his voice lingered for a moment. The sudden loss of fullness caused Byleth to whimper. The blush on the professor’s cheeks deepened. They had never begged for anything before in their life. Then again, they’d never been so close to release and not allowed to reach that peak. Yuri raised an eyebrow. A moment of silence echoed throughout the room.

“Please.”

“Ah, you must speak up. If you want something, then you need to ask for it.”

“Yuri…” the professor turned their head, suddenly bashful. “Please, Yuri.”

Yuri’s hand gripped the professor once more under the chin, forcing them to look at him, the same stupid, smug look on his face, eyes half lidded and painted with shadows and eyeliner. He was beautiful, too. He knew it well, of course, always using it to his advantage. His charm, his wit, his sass, no wonder he had this whole underground world wrapped around his little finger. Byleth was nothing more than just another string tied around it as well.

“Please let me touch you. I…need you. Please, Yuri,” Byleth swallowed, unable to turn away from the stare burning into their eyes. Byleth’s words were always few and far between. Yuri snapped his fingers and the silks fell lifeless to the sheets. In a blur of a moment the professor had swept out from underneath, pulled the other off the bed, and pinned to the floor, wrists held together with one hand above his head. 

“Oh, Professor,” Yuri gasped, left in a state of shock for how fast and how strong Byleth’s movements were. Single-handedly, Byleth attempted to rid Yuri of his many layers of clothing, trying their best not to tear the fabric straight off his body. Their lips attacked any exposed skin, attempting to mark him up the same way he did to them. Byleth fiddled with the waistband of his pants, eager to finally see what was straining against the fabric. The fastenings were too complicated to do with just one hand alone, to which Yuri chuckled at Byleth’s failed attempts at undressing him.

“You make for a good show, but I bet you could use some help with that, yeah?” 

Byleth would have liked to shrug it off, but they were just so desperate for him. They released his wrists and immediately got to working on undressing him from the waist up while Yuri unfastened from the waist down. His skin was smooth, pale, almost completely unmarked from what they could tell. Was this the work of magic? They knew of Yuri’s past, how much of it was true was still closeted, however Yuri never seemed to lie to Byleth. How their body was so different, hardened from a life of hired work, scarred from many battles and close calls. They pushed his sleeves down his arms and off his back. How many people had gotten to see Yuri like this? Byleth drank in his form, his lean muscles. How could a man truly be this utterly beautiful? The play of the light from the candles did nothing but enhance his features. 

“I thought we were in the middle of something?” Yuri’s voice snapped them out of the trance. He was already palming at his now exposed erection. Again, the crimson blush crept across Byleth’s face, and they could feel it reach their ears. Byleth sat between Yuri’s spread thighs and joined their hand with his, slowly stroking up and down. Byleth pulled Yuri in for another kiss, hands roaming over his body, feeling over the toned muscles of his chest and abdomen. They payed attention to how his body reacted to their touch, how his breath would hitch as theirs did before, how he seemed to hold his breath when their lips traveled form his mouth and to his ear. How the soft, little mewls would creep out from his throat when they touched him like that.

Yuri could feel himself getting so close he was embarrassed by it. He wasn’t ready to just finish now barely any time after being undressed, especially since he hadn’t given the professor that sweet, sweet release just yet either. He mustered what strength he had to pounce onto the professor, and Byleth allowed it. They were like putty in his hands. Whatever Yuri wanted, Yuri could have. And in this moment, Yuri wanted Byleth. Still, he hesitated as he hovered over the professor, whose legs were spread and ready for him. The professor’s eyes were wide, breath held, waiting.

“So, kitten, are you ready for me?”

Byleth nodded, afraid that if they were to speak that no sound would come out. Yuri smirked, eyes low watching Byleth’s face as he pressed in. He needed to see the way their cute face looked, brows knit together, eyes squeezing shut, the wrinkles on their forehead as their body adjusted around him. Byleth’s lips parted and the sounds that came out were more lewd than the sounds their bodies were making as the two of them became one. Even Yuri, trying his hardest to hold his composure, faltered as he moaned the professor’s name as he brought himself to the hilt.

“Oh Goddess, By, you feel amazing,” he laughed. The professor dared to open their eyes and they were met with Yuri’s charming smile. And while Byleth could look at Yuri’s handsome face all day, right now they just needed him to move, to do anything. It would be almost annoying how much Yuri could just toy with them by doing absolutely nothing at all. They shifted their hips up, bucking into his in hopes of creating any kind of friction. Chuckling once more, he gave them what they wanted. His thrusts were slow enough to start building a rhythm before picking up his pace. With every snap of his hips, Byleth’s sounds grew louder. Yuri could swear this was the most noise he had ever heard Byleth make in the history of knowing them, and all of this was for him.

Byleth’s hands flew up around Yuri’s neck, pulling him forward and into another open-mouthed kiss. Their hands combed through his soft purple locks. With one particularly rough thrust, Byleth pulled on his hair, causing Yuri to make a sound so obscene even Yuri himself was a bit ashamed of making. Of course, this only gave Byleth more incentive to hear more of these sounds from him. Byleth’s kisses found his neck once more leaving a trail of purpling marks that would be sure to start rumors in the morning. They could hear his breath in uneven pants and could tell he was getting close again, and truth be told so were they. With one particularly hard bite to the neck, Byleth’s insides clamped down hard around Yuri.

“Byleth, I-“

But it was too late. He was already being forced into his own orgasm without enough time to pull out. With a soft whimper, Yuri felt himself release himself deep within the professor. Not to worry, he knew magic that could help take care of that. Byleth wrapped their arms around him, pulling Yuri into their warm chest in an embrace. It felt nice just to hold him like this, soft and vulnerable. Vulnerable. That wasn’t a word Yuri liked to associate himself with. He was always building up walls and fortifying them. Barely ever could anyone try to break those walls down. Even Byleth, whom he felt the closest with. The professor had gotten far, but there was no one who could ever break completely through. Perhaps, maybe someday. A moment passed before Yuri broke the silence.

“As much as I would love to snuggle up like two bugs in a rug, there’s a perfectly good bed right here. Unless you really want to just lay on the floor all night,” Yuri said. He wriggled himself out of Byleth’s embrace and helped them to their feet as well. Byleth’s head spun, a bit dizzy from their escapade. The evidence of their time together dripped out and down Byleth’s legs. With a quick spell, Yuri cleaned them up and reached for their hand, lacing their fingers with his own as he walked them back over to the bed. 

Byleth had first imagined wanting to curl up and fall asleep on this plush bed in this room in the middle of who-knows-where in the Abyss. Perhaps this was Yuri’s private quarters. They knew of the communal sleeping area in Chrysalis Row, and sure, maybe Yuri had spent a night there before. But being the lord of the underground, the “Savage Mockingbird” that Byleth knew, he had to have another place that was safe and secure. He was too important to the Abyss to ever let anything possibly happen to him. Yuri stretched himself out on the bed and pulled back the covers patting the space next to him for the professor to join unbothered to get dressed. Byleth slipped into the bed next to him. Yuri snuggled up close to them, resting his head on their bare chest where they supposed he would be listening to their heartbeat if they had one. Byleth wrapped an arm around him, memorializing this rare look for him of defenselessness and sensitivity. Byleth placed a kiss down onto his forehead, their bangs tickling the bridge of his nose. This was nice. And while the professor wanted to take all of it in, they found themselves with heavy lids and softly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is arguably the best Yuri crit line and oh, so fitting for this story.
> 
> I started this months ago soon after the Cindered Shadows DLC released, but wanted to wait firstly until I had finished a route and S-Supported Yuri so I could unlock all the lore I could. And secondly, because I am the worst and was finally motivated to finish it in time for his birthday (August 12th). I know M!Byleth is the most popular choice for Yuri, but I wanted to write them gender neutral so the reader could fill that spot in however they like. I mostly like to write reader insert fics, so a gender neutral Byleth seemed to be fitting. Anyway, I hope y'all liked it! Have a lovely day~


End file.
